


Study Hall

by lawlietsgirl444



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Mature Eren Yeager, Modern Era, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Vaginal Sex, eren yeager is a whore but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsgirl444/pseuds/lawlietsgirl444
Summary: You try to get through with study hall, but Eren has made it quite difficult.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Suggested listens during La Scène
> 
> 1\. Is Everybody going crazy? - Nothing but Thieves  
> 2\. 12345SEX - UPSAHL  
> 3\. Sweat - The All-American Rejects  
> 4\. Nasty - Ariana Grande
> 
> Pls, the soundtrack I've procured may be longer than the reading, but spare me, I'm a slow reader.

Something kept tapping into your right knee. Rather, someone.

You pulled out your earbud out of irritation and turned to your right, "What? What do you want?"

A sly grin spread across Eren's face. "Hi."

You sighed. "Bro, do your work."

He kneaded his brows and frowned, "I don't feel like it." 

You shrugged your shoulders and chuckled a little. "Well, that sounds like a personal problem, buddy." 

You tried to put your right earbud back in, but Eren grabbed your hand lightly and pulled it.

You side-eyed him, "Bro, I don't even know why you're bothering me. One, there are other people at this table," you referred your head to Mikasa, Sasha, Armin, Jean, and Connie all doing their studying as well. "And two, you're the one who needs it the most."

Eren’s eyebrows drew together and he pulled on your hand even more, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

On your left side, you heard Sasha and Mikasa snuck out giggles. Connie and Jean laughed a bit more overtly. Armin just shook his head and got back to typing.

Jean leaned in to taunt Eren with a sneer, “It means you’ve got goddamn beans for brains, that’s what.”

Sasha retorted with her mouth full of chips, “you’re one to talk,” speaking between muffled words. Jean and Sasha got in their own quarrel. Connie laughed in hysterics holding his sides, as he spectated Jean and Sasha’s debacle. Eren rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. He turned back to face you. 

You furrowed your brows, "Study. Now let go."  
Eren dropped your hand dramatically then proceeded to pout and place his face in his hands. 

You leaned over Eren and reached over an arm around him to open his notebook, and stuffed a pencil in his hand. You flashed him a teasing fake smile. He huffed and refused to engage with the notebook. Eyeballing the notebook as it was his sworn enemy. 

You were all at a mandatory study hall since finals and important tests were coming up. Mx. Hange was supposed to be the supervisor, but it was clear that they were up to other things. You peered over at Hange, who was fervently explaining something interesting about the human DNA to Ms. Pieck, our history teacher. She was mindlessly nodding along to what Hange was saying, and you were sure that she wasn’t understanding even half of what they were saying. 

Before you could even get into the flow of typing your essay, Eren snaked his hand up your forearm and leaned against it softly. 

You side eyed him again and lowered the volume of your headphones. You let out a sigh, “what now?” 

His teal eyes stared longingly into yours, "come on, we've been in here for hours," he stressed in a hushed tone so only you could hear.

"Yeah, and you could use a couple more." You retorted.

"Well, I think you could use break." Eren proposed, feigning concern.

You had to admit, you were tired but you really wanted to power through the rest of this hour. And Eren was just making your job difficult.  
He squeezed your arm to get your attention again.

“We could go to the study room so it's quiet.” He suggested, glancing a look over at the rest of the table, who seemed to get involved in Jean and Sasha’s mess.

He was right, an area with less commotion was much needed right now. And you were on thin ice in a couple of classes. 

You pointed a nail in Eren’s face. He eyed it curiously, like a pet would eye a new object. 

“Ten minute break, then we get back to work.” you warned in a firm voice.

Satisfied with your response, he gave a zealous nod of approval. “Ten minutes.” He repeated after you. 

Eren locked the door behind him. Before you could even get a word out, Eren turned you around and pushed you into the back of the door. You gasped in surprise and Eren looked satisfied at your reaction. He lazily propped both of his hands at either side of your head and a smug grin befriended his face. Nothing short of the usual. He took a couple seconds to himself to just stare at you. He tilted his head so that the remaining pieces of hair that framed his head shifted too. He eyed you as if he were admiring a painting at a museum. Those teal eyes of his boring into yours made you nothing short of a little anxious. You saw this coming, yet you went in here anyways. You had really set yourself up for this one. As if Eren and the word ‘studying’ belonged in the same sentence.

You didn’t even realize it until now, but you could hear your heavy breathing over the air venting in the room. Eren on the other hand, looked completely unfazed and still interested in your face.

“So,” Eren started, his voice getting low, “how ‘bout that break?”

He peered down at your body and eyes trailing back up to your face. Putting you on the spot seemed to be one of Eren’s favorite pastimes. “I think it’ll help getting our mental juices flowing, don’t ya think? He grinned. 

You raised a brow, “mental juices?” You rolled your eyes, “You idiot.”

You took your right hand and slid it through Eren’s bun, whilst planting a kiss on his lips. Eren chuckled softly, surprised by your unusual assertiveness. His tongue played softly with yours in each kiss. Eren tasted satisfyingly sweet. A jolly rancher, you thought. Blue raspberry, a good choice. It blended well with the mint gum that you had earlier. Eren sucked and tugged on your bottom lip. He placed his left hand at the bottom of your back. The warm sensation made your stomach flutter. And his other hand caressed your thigh, casually hiking up your skirt and massaging under. He removed the hand that was on your back to place under your other thigh and lifted you off your feet. You adjusted your hand so it grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair tighter and wrapped your other arm around his neck. Eren grabbed your ass and used it to rock you up and down slightly, grinding against his growing bulge. He then propped you up on the old teacher’s desk. 

Still kissing you, Eren slid his hand onto the naked skin of your back under your shirt. The caressing feeling made you feel even hotter and grew notice to the warm wetness threatening to full-on pool in your panties. You connected your legs around Eren’s waist pulling him closer to the friction you desperately needed between your thighs. He started to shower a succession of kisses on your neck and sucked softly at the skin in between each of them. You panted and smiled behind his back, you felt like were floating on clouds. Maybe this was the break that you needed. Eren snuck his other hand up your shirt and used it to slip it off. He tossed it behind him, and it landed on a chair. He continued to trail kisses down your chest, to your stomach, until he was in a crouched position on his knees, staring shamelessly right up your skirt. 

A grin slowly spread on Eren's face, he noticed the surprise that was waiting for him in your panties. Your face got even hotter as he started back up at you. You looked in the other direction to avoid Eren’s teasing gaze.

“Hey,” he squeezed your thigh lightly. You looked back at him. “What do you want me to do right now?'' he asked softly. 

“Keep going,” you swallowed.

“You got it,” he smiled softly. He slowly slid off your panties, trailing his fingers behind and making you shiver. 

“Wait,” you tugged lightly on one of the hairs framing his face.

Eren snapped his attention up to your face and had a concerned look on his face. You giggled a bit.

“Shirt. Off.” You commanded gently.

Eren’s face softened and he chuckled softly. “Right.”

After Eren’s abs were revealed, he leaned under your skirt, grabbed your thighs tighter, and pulled you closer to his face, and placed your legs over his shoulders. Even though you knew it was coming, the first lick from his tongue still caught you by surprise. You gripped the edge of the desk tightly and a gasp escaped your lips. 

Eren leaned out from under your skirt and smirked up at you teasingly in response. “Oh yeah?” He asked rhetorically.

He pushed your skirt up further and started to lick your clit slowly, preparing you for the greater to come. “Holy shit,” you gasped hard again, shutting your eyes at the dominating sensation. You moaned and used both of your hands to grab his hair for support. You could imagine him smirking against you. The licks transgressed into unforgiving flicks from his tongue. He started moaning with you too, which was an even bigger turn on. You started to squirm because it got too much but Eren made sure to tighten his grip on your thighs, practically gluing you to the desk with minimal effort. Now, Eren switched to lazy, merciless circles driving you up to your climax. You gripped his back, needed to exert at least some of the force you were feeling somewhere else. He raised his head to look at you, not breaking from his momentum. Lapping up between your folds even faster as you reacted with louder moans, and he pushed the under of your thighs into your chest slightly so your legs were in the air, dangling on each side of his head. You felt a dizzy sensation wash over you, and Eren moved back so he could fully see your face with a satisfied smirk. A smirk with all your juices on it. He got up, panting himself, and gave you a slow, sloppy kiss. Despite what you had just let him do, it still was a surprise as to how wild that made you felt. 

You wrapped your arms around his back kissing him back with the same rigor. Eren broke apart from the kiss and whispered in your ear huskily, “that was quite scholarly of me.” You giggled at his joke. He returned to kissing you and let your hands run from his back, to his chest, and finally to the waistband of his briefs. You rubbed his hard rock-hard bulge outside of his pants and he moaned in your mouth. Still kissing him, you pulled him even closer by his waistband and unbuckled his belt. You pulled down the fabric and Eren’s dick sprang out, excited to meet you again. There wasn’t just pre-cum on this dick, it was actual cum. This man got off just by giving you head, you didn’t even touch him much. You stared in awe. Eren kissed your collarbone and neck. He whispered in your ear, “Surprise. That’s the first time that’s happened to me. That was so fucking hot.” You agreed, still in shock. That’s why he was panting and moaning nearly as much as you were. 

“Lay down for me,” he commanded. You obeyed. You laid back on the cold surface of the desk. We were supposed to be studying right now, the thought prodded you. You were sure it had passed way over ten minutes by now. Eren leaned over you on the desk, one hand keeping a grip on your hips, and the other hand collected both of your wrists, pinning them above you in one fell swoop. 

He got close to your face and whispered on your lips, “ready?” 

You nodded your head. You hooked your hands around Eren’s neck. You were still dazed from your orgasm not too long ago, and now Eren was about to give you even more. 

The first thrust almost took you the fuck out. The fullness of his dick made you drool a little. Eren starts at a steady pace and you grab his hair again for support. Above the venting, you could hear wet squelching noises. Eren grinned at your realization and started thrusting even faster. Harder. Eren relished in your completely fucked state, “If I didn’t know any better,” he panted between thrusts, “I would have actually thought that you actually wanted to help me study.” He gloated. 

You couldn’t even answer. It was impossible to focus on anything else. Eren leaned back to stand straight, and put your legs over his shoulders. He caressed your thigh-high socks and admired them, “these are really hot.” 

You ran your fingers through the roots of your hair, “I know.” Your blowout was totally sweated out. You felt your natural kinks and curls forming at the roots, and the rest of your hair start to poof up a bit. You could definitely tell the difference between now and when you had first walked into the room. You huffed in frustration. Shit, you knew someone was going to comment on it.

At that very moment, Eren started thrusting in you at a relentless pace, completely stealing you from the thoughts you could even muster at the time. You tensed up and let out a squeak. That made Eren decide to lift you up by your thighs slightly, so your lower back was slightly hovering the desk. It allowed him access to a sensitive angle that made you moan even louder. Eren smiled at you and tilted his head back, pounding into that spot like no other. The new sensation made you have to muffle your screams. The slapping of his skin against yours just added more to the atmosphere. Eren groaned louder, his cursing indicating he was close. You were right behind him. Eren let out a grunt and huffed, leaving a warm liquid to spill out of you. Yor contracted and twitched around Eren, your nerves releasing a warm fuzzy feeling all over your body. Eren gasped out of surprise, “fuck,” while slowly pulling out of you and caressing your thighs. 

You could hear both of your heavy breathing again. You propped yourself on your elbows, and came to find out that Eren was still hard. 

You furrowed raised your eyebrows, panting, and eyeing the mess of cum that was between you two. “After all that, you’re still hard?” You asked in disbelief, it felt like you were in here for a while, but you couldn’t check because your phone was across the room. Next to where Eren had thrown your underwear. It seemed like a juxtaposition between what you were doing and what you were supposed to be doing. 

More strands of Eren’s bun were framing his face now and his bun was looser. He licked his lips and hummed “Yeah. How could I not?” 

Eren moved your thighs from the top of his broad shoulders to around his waist. He leaned in for a messy kiss. Diminishing the space between you, his dick adventurously brushed against your pussy, causing your to inhale sharply because it was still overly sensitive.

Eren smirked into your mouth, “Do you got another round in you, Ms. Tutor?” 

Kissing back, “Yeah,” you purred, “but my legs are practically numb.”

Eren parted from your kiss to reassure you, “That’s fine, hang on. I’ve got you.” Eren lifted your body from under your thighs, slowly positioning your stand in front of him, moving his hands to support your back so you were facing his chest. He was being wary of the fact that you couldn’t stand on your own, and planted a soft, velvety kiss on your forehead. You smiled weakly, still winded.

He moved his hands to your waist, turned your around, and bent you over the desk in one swift action. You gulped readjusting to your new position, pressed over the desk by Eren’s large, warm hands. 

You practically heard Eren’s smile from behind you, “Alright, I’m going in.” He cooed.

This first thrust was in no comparison to the last. You’d felt Eren so deeping inside of you and it was breathtaking. He was fucking you so hard your couldn’t even say anything. Your head just lolled over the desk, and your legs felt like noodles. Damn near unresponsive. Eren took a hand from your waist, snaked it down to your clit, and rubbed in synchronous circles to give you even more stimulation. You melted in his hands and could finally let out a whimper. The contrast between you feeling nothing in your legs and everything in you was driving you fucking crazy. Eren took his other from your waist and wrapped around your upper thigh, using it to lift you up slightly and pull you closer. Your ass was in the air and Eren unwaveringly rammed into you raising your body heat with each pump. Your upper body wriggled and your hands were searching for somewhere to grab for support. Eren took notice and pinned your hands behind you, denying you leverage, and making you feel all of him. 

“That’s better,.” Eren smiled, tongue swiping his top lip, as he was focusing on plunging in and out of you faster. He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling closing his eyes, “awww, fuck.” He squeezed your thigh. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” He moaned while furrowing his eyebrows. His moans just turned you on even more. You tried so hard not to squeal as you clamped around him and convulsed, shaking the legs that you swore were numb. Simultaneously, Eren came to a hard stop, releasing his cum all in your walls. Eren released your hands, lowered your legs, and intertwined his with yours. He trailed kisses up your back, while palming his smooth hands up your stomach and to your chest to help you stand up again. Still exhausted, you let your head rest lazily on his shoulder, and he planted soft kisses on your neck and behind your ear. 

You turned the handle to the door and opened it, with Eren towering behind you. Your hair looked a mess. Your edges were sweated out, curling up and revealing the white residue that it did when similar to when you had finished a workout. When you were gathering yourself, all you could do was put your hair in a puff/messy bun. Or whatever the fuck was on your head. Like Eren, you too had kinky pieces of hair framing your face and your neck. Eren’s hair looked messy too, but he didn’t bother to fix it. 

Eren was holding your books, and you both started to walk out to the main part of the library. 

You saw Ymir and Historia walking to the bathroom across from you. After Historia already went in, halfway in the door, Ymir turned to look at the both of you. “Loud much?” She gave a lopsided grin, and shook her head as she trailed in the bathroom after Historia. All you could do was gawk. You were pretty loud, but you didn’t think other people would actually hear it. 

Eren smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oops?”

You shot him a dirty look, “this is all your fault.”

He scoffed, “well, I wasn’t fucking myself in there.” He jested. 

“Shut up.” You scowled. 

You returned to the main library, meeting with Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, and the others. It seemed that they had resolved their issues. Now their attention was on the both of you, they overtly stared at both of your appearances. From your ruffled skirt, to Eren’s unzipped jeans and flustered face. You hoped to God that they wouldn’t mention anything. You wouldn’t be able to handle the humiliation. You were supposed to walk out of the room with your work done, not with Eren’s cum inside of you. Eren was rather challenging them to say something, the guy really didn’t fear embarrassment.

When both of you returned to your seats, Connie was the first to speak. “So,” he played with his pen, “did you finally get him to study?”

“He-” You started but Eren cut you off. 

“Yeah, a ten minute break was all I needed.” He turned to you with a devilish grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mx. - a title used before a surname or full name to refer to a person of unspecified or non-binary gender. I'm pretty sure Hange is non-binary and goes by any pronouns. 
> 
> 2\. Eren's joke about being scholarly is a rap innuendo that's common to hear. Head/brain...being scholarly...smart. Think of it as an analogy. I don't know if that was an adequate explanation if that joke did go over your head, sorry <3.
> 
> 3\. Yes, I ship Ymir and Historia. It's only moral, really. If you ship Historia and Eren...keep dreaming bestie. 
> 
> 4\. Yes, I ship Pieck and Hange. Yes, I ship Yelena and Pieck. We exist. Tangent: These three are so mf fineee. 
> 
> 5\. Comments & Kudos are profoundly appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> 5\. Please wear a mask and be safe out here! <3


End file.
